


The Big Switch (Mark Fischbach)

by SJWrites



Category: Mark Fischbach (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Swap, Cussing, Drabble, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sexual implications, WOW WHAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWrites/pseuds/SJWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you and Mark cuddle during a storm. </p><p>The next day brings some... Surprises. </p><p>[Drabble length]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck have I just written.  
> ALSO CUSSING

When you wake up as the big spoon, you think nothing of it. When everything seems a little... Shorter, you think nothing of it. 

You don't think of any of the vague changes until you get to the bathroom and look in the mirror. 

Your scream of his name is enough to bring your boyfriend, Mark, running. 

Especially because it's in _his_ voice. 

 _Your_ body appears in the doorway, _your_ eyes widening, _your_ voice saying: "What the _fuck_?!"

"I don't _fucking_ know!" _You_ yell back, in _his_ voice. 

You're both panicking, inspecting one another, until you calm down. 

And that's hours later. 

"We can answer two questions," Mark says. It's still weird to hear it in _your_ voice, but it's been hours. You're almost used to it. 

"Yeah," You say, voice deep and gruff. "What questions?"

"Does it hurt more to be kicked in the vagina or the dick and," He wiggles _your_ eyebrows and makes one of his faces that just looks slightly _off_ on you, "What does it feel like to have sex as the opposite gender?"

You snort and wrap your arms around him, _you?_  him in your body and laugh. 

"What first, Markimoo?"


	2. First Things First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get dressed for your day.   
> (Drabble length)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really liked this! Here's some more!

Reservations. The word slips past your lips, _Mark's lips?_ and it startles both of you. 

You're both supposed to meet Jack at a fancy restaurant with his girlfriend. In two hours. 

"How are we supposed to get dressed?" Mark asks. It's strange to see your eyes staring at you, big and rounded with confusion. 

Do you really look like this to Mark? Strange. 

"Let's wing that shit," You say, shrugging his broad shoulders. 

Or are they yours now?

Mark nods and slips into your shared room, you following him, a heavy hand on his petite shoulder. 

Is this seriously what it feels like to be Mark? 

Mark shyly, wow okay he's cute, walks toward your clothes while you walk toward his. 

It's easy to dress as Mark. 

Simple, black skinny jeans and a black v-neck. There. You're dressed as Mark. His normal shoes and his glasses. You're basically Mark. 

But Mark is the opposite. When you turn around and see his bastardized version of one of your more dressy outfits, his laugh echoes around the room. 

You're bent over at the waist, laughing hard enough to bring tears. 

"What?" He says, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. 

"You actually are _shit_ at being me." 

That makes Mark crack a smile, and weakly ask for help. 

Just because you're in his body, doesn't mean you've lost your touch. It's easy to fix the train wreck your boyfriend out together, and you cringe when you have to remind him that most women don't wear boxers as underwear, and force him to put panties on. 

And then, you're ready for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Jack and his girlfriend is probably the next chapter. Hilarity will ensue.


	3. Like a Voice Acting... Except not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The front you have up finally breaks.

The time comes. It's time for you and Mark to make your way to your reservations. 

He's nervous, fiddling with his phone in the passenger seat. You wish you could fiddle, too, but you're driving. 

"Jack's going to _notice_." Mark says, startling you when you're stopped at a red light, "He'll notice something is wrong."

You smirk, which feels foreign with the slight facial hair you've acquired, "Who says that's a bad thing? Maybe he can leprechaun us out of this."

Mark only glares at you, "This isn't a joke."

"Why not?" You flash your turn signal, turning onto the road the restaurant is on, "Like, if we make it funny it won't be so-"

Mark cuts you off, speaking your name in a firm tone, "It isn't funny." 

Tension radiates through the air, and it doesn't stop until you turn off the car. The restaurant is lit up, and with a second glance, you can see you parked next to Jack's car. 

You sarcastically thank the universe, before running a hand down your face. 

Fuck calling it Mark's. It's been _hours_. His body is yours now. 

And _not_ in the way you like. 

"It's like voice acting, Mark," You say, coldly. The front you've been putting up, cheerful, happy, okay with this absolute **bullshit** , is fading. Quickly. "Except it should be easier because I'm your _girlfriend_. We've been together two years. If you can't play me, pretend to be me, there's something wrong."

He says your name again, but you don't look at him. 

"And I don't know how I'd feel about that." You open your door and make sure to slam it, walking quickly toward the restaurant. Toward Jack. Toward fear. 

Mark's petite footsteps catch up to you. His hand slipping into yours. 

"We still have to _act_ happy." His voice is soft, yet hard and you wonder if it's because he knows he can't pretend to be you and convince them. 


	4. Smile for the Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack knows something's up. Mark makes up a lie different than what you have in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this ones really short.

Smiling is easy, replicating the PDA that Mark likes is easy. 

Watching him stutter over his words, trying to be you, is not. You were right. He doesn't know anything about how you talk, or act. 

When Jack's girlfriend excuses herself to the restroom, he puts his arms on the table, crossing his fingers together. 

"Alright," Jack says, eyes boring into yours, and them Mark's. They're filled with a seriousness that you've... Never seen before. "What's wrong?"

Instinctively, you and Mark share a glance, before spouting out your own answers, the first thing that comes to your minds. 

_"We're having a baby!"_

_"We're engaged!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want you can guess who said what but idk you don't have to


	5. Awkward Conversations with Jack as Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the night: The double date breaks apart into boy talk and girl talk. Fun. 
> 
> Also this is kinda sad whoops.

Jack's mouth falls open just as his girlfriend returns to the table. Quickly, you take Mark's hand and sling an arm around his shoulders. 

"Engaged...?" Jack says, " _And_ pregnant." 

Mark chuckles weakly beside you, placing a hand on his stomach for effect. 

"When I say shotgun, you say wedding..." You chuckle weakly under your breath. Mark manages one of your famous glares and an elbow to your ribcage, which you rub tenderly. 

Jack's girlfriend says something that you don't catch and drags Mark out if the booth, pushing him toward the bathroom. 

"I guess they're going to talk, so we might as well talk, right Mark?" Jack still seems serious, and it worries you. 

Even though you're not really Mark, you know that Jack is usually never serious like this. Even when he's not _Jack from Youtube_ and he's _Sean from Ireland._  

"Yeah," Us all you can manage, fidgeting with your hands on the table. "I guess." 

"Do you want to marry her?" 

The question leaves you shocked, locking eyes with Jack who holds your gaze. 

"I said: Do you want to marry her?" 

All you can do is stutter. Yes, you love Mark. Yes, you would marry him and carry his child in a heartbeat. But does _he_ want to marry _you_?

After tonight, when he said you're having a baby instead of engagement, you're not sure. 

"I do," You finally say, weakly. "I just don't know if she really does."

When Jack tells you, slamming his fist down and calling for another beer, that he and his girl are going to figure out if _she's really into yah or not_ you can feel the unease. 

You're going to have to tell Jack. 


	6. Pampered and Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and his girl are plotting. You and Mark are resolving issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

Mark comes back to the table looking pampered and refreshed; Jack's girlfriend looks proud that she could slap some makeup on quickly and make it look good. 

You open you arms for Mark and he slots into them, looking up at you with love in his smile and anger burning in his eyes. 

Well, shit. 

==

It turns out the plan was: "Shove Mark and Y/N in a closet until they talk everything out."

You barely fit in the closet, shoulders almost touching each wall and having to duck your head. Mark, however, fit almost freakin perfectly. 

That bastard. 

"So, are we going to talk?" He asks, arms crossed, head bowed to not look at you. 

"I don't know," You sass, "Are we going to have a baby?"

His eyes are burning into yours, an emotion that you can't read on his face. 

You're distracted by a thought that, hey, that's what people see when you're pissed. 

"I don't know, are we going to get married?"

"I'll marry you if you marry me, but what are the odds you want that to happen?"

You're jabbing a finger in his shoulder and then suddenly he launches himself at you and connect your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I've come out as demisexual soooo idk if I'm doing smut or not.


End file.
